Please Be Mine
by D3Fan
Summary: The third chapter for my song fic is up, Rika finally catches up with Takato. Ch3 Rika's Catch (Couples: Rukato, Rena/Guil and Hen/Jeri ) Complete!! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Feelings revieled

Please be mine?  
  
Disclaimer: Hi everyone it's me and guess what?  
  
Rika: You finally found your brain? * snickers*  
  
Me: * glares at her* I have mine Rika, but I did find yours!  
  
Rika: Why you.  
  
Me: Anyway to make things short I have decided to write another song fic trilogy once again!  
  
Rika: Goody for you  
  
Me: Eh whatever Rika, anyway I don't own digimon or the song " I'm a believer" so enjoy! * on a side note I'm using the version made by smash mouth, it's a bit longer than the original version ^__^! Also this takes place 4 years after D-reaper*  
  
Takato and Guilmon sat there, both staring at the pictures taken the previous day. It had been the four-year anniversary of the defeat of D- reaper as well as the two-year anniversary of everyone's partner coming back. Anyone watching the tamer and digimon would say that they were just picturing it in their minds like it was happening again at that second. However, Takato and Guilmon both knew why they were looking at the pictures for only one reason. Takato sighed quietly to himself as he stared at the picture of him, Rika, Renamon and Guilmon standing together and smiling at the camera. He touched Rika's face carefully and almost felt as if it was really her. Besides him Guilmon was also doing the same thing with Renamon. " Do you think we'll ever tell them how we feel Takato?" Guilmon asked. Takato put the picture down and turned to look at his friend and partner. " I don't know Guilmon maybe we will maybe we won't who knows?" Takato replied. Guilmon nodded and then looked at the clock hanging on Takato's wall. " Um Takato what time did you say we were supposed to meet the others tonight?" " at 7, why what time is it?" Guilmon looked blankly at him and pointed at the clock. Takato looked and turned white, the clock read 6:45! " Great Rika and Jeri are both going to kill me when we get there!" Takato yelled while running out the door. Guilmon got up and calmly walked out following his tamer.  
  
" Where are those two!?" Rika yelled at Henry. Nearby Rika's partner, Renamon stood calm and still while Rika continued her assault. " Rika calm down I'm sure they'll be here soon!" Henry replied trying desperately to calm her down. " Yeah Rika momenti already," replied Henry's partner Terriermon. Rika was about to go after Terriermon for his comment when Renamon spoke for the first time being there. " I can see Takato coming now Rika." Forgetting the bunny/dog, Rika turned around in time to see Takato run up to them. " Bout time chumly," snickered Kazu. This brought a blush to his face and he quickly looked down, that is until Rika's voice hit his ears. " Takato where the hell were you, our reservations were at 7!" " Sorry I had some.er. well I.," he fumbled for words. " We lost track of time Rika," replied Guilmon walking up to the group now. Takato nodded and pointed to Guilmon, " What he said!" This earned a frustrated sigh from Rika and a snicker from the rest of the group. " Are we all here?" asked Jeri while clinging on to Henry. Takato smiled at the two, they had gotten together not to long ago and things seemed to be doing fine so far. Henry smiled at her and the turned to face Takato. " Were all here, might as well go in right?" They all nodded and began to follow when Takato stopped abruptly. " Takato what's wrong?" questioned Henry. " Nothing Henry I'm fine I just need to talk to Guilmon for a second." The other male tamer shrugged and headed inside with the rest after giving Takato his ticket. " Takato what's wrong?" asked Guilmon. " Like I said boy nothing is wrong I just wanted to say something to you." " What's that?" Takato bent over and whispered into Guilmon's ear. Whatever it was he said Guilmon started to grin wildly. " Oh that is good Takato!" he exclaimed, " We can finally tell them that way!" Takato nodded and with a grin of his own signed a piece of paper nearby and put it into the nearby slot. " All done boy, now lets go catch up with the others." Guilmon nodded and ran in with his tamer hot on his heels.  
  
As soon as the singer finished her song, the entire audience broke into applause. The tamers and their digimon, who were right up front, were the loudest however. " Henry remind me to thank you for coming to this karaoke club, it was a great idea Einstein," said Rika. Henry blushed a bit, to the amusement of everyone at the table. They were all laughing now making jokes about one another, all of them that is except Takato and Guilmon. " Hey what's with you two?" Rika questioned. Takato opened his mouth to answer, but couldn't because the manager picked that moment to come on stage. " Good evening everyone! You all having a good time tonight?" he asked, but was met with cheers all over the room. " That's good!" he yelled back, a smile on his face, " Ladies and gentlemen and of course the digimon right up front our next two singers will be together, though unfortunately they our last for the night, but were put last at their request, ladies and gentlemen give it up for Takato Matsuda and his pal Guilmon!" Meanwhile, the tamer's all sat there with their mouths open as Takato and Guilmon stood up and moved to the stage.  
  
Rika sat there in shock, next to her Renamon was also amazed at what was happening. " What does Takato think he's doing?!" asked Kazu. " I don't know why are you asking me!?" yelled Kenta. Ignoring the two idiots next to her, Rika turned to Renamon and gave her a questioning look. " Don't look at me," she replied to Rika, " I don't know what's going on either." Rika nodded and turned back to face the stage where Takato had finished selecting his song. She watched as he walked up to Guilmon and whispered a few words to him. Guilmon on his part grinned and nodded his head while Takato moved up to the mike. " Good evening everyone!" Takato yelled like the manager did, " Good to be up here though I admit I am nervous." This earned a few chuckles from everyone, including the tamers. " Well I'm going to start now, so if everyone would just sit back and relax I got a song to sing with my friend here!" The crowd cheered and the fell silent as the music started to play from the speakers. " Rika, Renamon this song is dedicated to the two of you by the guys who's hearts you captured!" Takato yelled out just before the song started. Rika and Renamon both sat there in total shock now as Takato grabbed the mike and started to sing along with the beat.  
  
I thought love was only true in fairy tales  
  
Meant for someone else but not for me  
  
Love was out to get to me  
  
That's the way it seems  
  
Disappointment haunted all my dreams  
  
Rika couldn't move, the words Takato had said still rang in her head. Renamon as well was shocked as she looked at Guilmon, who had now approached the mike himself. This should be good, they both thought silently.  
  
And then I saw her face  
  
Now I'm a believer  
  
Not a trace  
  
Of doubt in my mind  
  
I'm in love  
  
I'm a believer  
  
I couldn't leave her if I tried  
  
Guilmon noticed the shocked expressions on everyone's face when he finished his lines and almost smirked to himself. He did snap out of it however when Takato came back on the mike.  
  
I thought love was more or less a given thing  
  
But the more I gave the less I got, oh yeah  
  
What's the use in trying  
  
All you get is pain  
  
When I wanted sunshine I got rain  
  
Takato handed the mike back to Guilmon and took a quick look at Rika. She was sitting there calmly with no expressions on her face whatsoever. Oh boy what did I get myself into he thought silently.  
  
And then I saw her face  
  
Now I'm a believer  
  
Not a trace  
  
Of doubt in my mind  
  
I'm in love  
  
I'm a believer  
  
I couldn't leave her if I tried  
  
Renamon watched Guilmon in silent awe, not even noticing she was blushing a bit when he looked at her. He loves me, she thought silently, how long ago did he find his feelings? Shaking her head she now watched as Takato and Guilmon sang together now.  
  
What's the use in trying  
  
All you get is pain  
  
When I wanted sunshine I got rain  
  
  
  
And then I saw her face  
  
Now I'm a believer  
  
Not a trace  
  
Of doubt in my mind  
  
I'm in love  
  
I'm a believer  
  
I couldn't leave her if I tried  
  
Now the audience was cheering, drowning out some of the noise of the music but not all of it. Rika and Renamon were the only one's not doing anything, they sat there as Henry, Jeri, Ryo and the others all cheered Takato and Guilmon on. The tamer and her partner looked at each other and silently mouthed the words, " What do we do?" to each other.  
  
Then I saw her face  
  
Now I'm a believer  
  
Not a trace  
  
Of doubt in my mind  
  
Now I'm a believer  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
I'm a believer  
  
I'm a believer  
  
I'm a believer  
  
As the music died out, the entire club burst out into applause as the tamer and digimon bowed. As Takato looked up at Rika with a smile, he noticed the shocked look on her face. Guilmon as well saw Renamon looking at him strangely and suddenly felt a bit sick to his stomach. " Takato let's get out of here," Guilmon replied uneasily while turning to face his tamer. Takato took one look at his partner and nodded. Before anyone could figure out what was going on, Takato and Guilmon were running like crazy, despite the cries of their friends. Both had one thought on their minds as they ran out of the club, escape the wrath that they knew would come. " Takato I think we did something bad," Guilmon yelled to his tamer as they ran side by side. " No kidding Guilmon, but I think we did something worse!" " What's that?" " We might not have a chance with them at all now," he replied sadly. Both tamer and digimon looked at each other and continued to run, the tears now streaking down their faces. Silently though, in the back of their minds, they hoped that the one's they loved, loved them back.  
  
Author's notes: First fic of my new trilogy finished, so what did you think? Please R&R! And I'm sorry the others aren't with me like they usually are, they're trying to find Takato and Guilmon right now, I think I may have depressed them a bit ~__~' Anyway, please stay tuned for my next fic in my new trilogy it ill be out soon I promise! 


	2. Chapter 2: Renamon's Search

Please Be Mine  
  
Disclaimer: Hi everyone welcome to chapter 2, if you've noticed I have decided to write this song-fic trilogy in chapters rather than separate stories like my last one.  
  
Rika: * Grabbing my shirt* Yeah that's good and all, but tell me where Takato is now!!  
  
Renamon: * Also grabs my shirt* And that goes the same for Guilmon!!  
  
Me: ~__~' Er.don't worry the both of you, you'll get together I promise!  
  
Rena/Rika: * releasing shirt* Good.  
  
Me: Alright so without further interruptions, here is chapter 2! And as a side note I don't own the song " True to your Heart" by 98 degrees or digimon!  
  
Chapter 2: Renamon's search  
  
Guilmon was running as hard as he could; still shedding tears at what happened only half an hour ago. I wanted to tell her so badly, he thought, I thought that tonight would be perfect, but now I'm not so sure at all. The dino digimon had split up with his tamer not to long ago, both deciding to go in different directions in case they were followed. " She's never going to speak to me again," he whispered to himself, " I guess I was really meant to be alone," he finished. Exhaustion finally getting the better of him, Guilmon stopped next to a park bench and sat down on it, the tears still running down his face. He loved Renamon that much he knew, when the feelings appeared became a total mystery to him. At first he put it off without a second are, but then they came back stronger than ever the next time she was near him. It wasn't until he confronted Takato about the feelings that he learned about love. Love, a simple four-letter word that two people said to each other to showed that they cared deeply for one another. He had practically told her that he loved her while singing, but then it was her look that got to him. He knew that look; he had seen it many times before on Takato, she had a pure look of embarrassment on her face. Not being able to take it anymore, he looked up at the stars and screamed out his frustration and sorrow.  
  
" Takato! Guilmon! Come back!" These were the words that Henry had yelled out while the duo had made a hasty exit. Renamon shook her head to clear her mind before following the trail once again. It had been half and hour, a half hour past the small incident she had just thought about. While the audience had sat there still cheering she and Rika had been trying to figure out what to do. " Does he really love me?" she asked to herself, " Takato had said that we had captured their hearts, but did Guilmon capture mine?" While still trying to sort out her feelings, Renamon had picked up his scent again and had started to follow it towards the park. Guilmon is probably hiding somewhere, most likely trying to hide from me, she thought to herself. She would have chuckled at the thought, if she had not reminded herself why she was following him. He loves me, but do I really love him as well? she thought again. She continued to think, until she stopped dead in her tracks. She had come across a small clearing, benches lining both sides of the walkway and a fountain on either side. It wasn't the scenery that made her stop however, it was the figure on one of the benches that did. She had found him, sitting alone while looking at the sky. He is depressed, she thought, seeing the tears on his face. " Well here goes nothing," Renamon said to herself and then stepped out into the open.  
  
Baby, I knew at once that you were meant for me Deep in my soul I know that I'm your destiny Though you're unsure, why fight the tide Don't think so much, let your heart decide  
  
His ears went rigid at the sudden noise, a feeling of dread came over him. He quickly looked around, trying to see whether or not he was alone. " Alright who's there?!" he yelled out, eyeing every shrub and tree cautiously. A sudden movement on his left made him whirl around, only to find out that it was a squirrel that had jumped out of the bushes. Letting out a sigh of relief he quickly sat back down, this time he looked at the ground. " I sure wish we were together," he said quietly to himself. Unknown to him though, a pair of yellow ears had heard his silent plea.  
  
Baby, I see your future and it's tied to mine I look in your eyes and see you searching for a sign But you'll never fall, 'Til you let go Don't be scared, of what you don't know  
  
" He truly does love me," Renamon said in complete shock, " But why? Why does he love me? For all the times we've been together I have been cold and silent, yet he loves me!" Renamon shook her head and silently went back to her watching.  
  
Chorus: True to your heart You must be true to your heart That's when the heavens will part And baby, shower you with my love Open your eyes Your heart can tell you no lies And when you're true to your heart I know it's gonna lead you straight to me  
  
Guilmon stood up, the energy finally coming back to his body. After stretching his legs he stood up and walked away, not knowing Renamon was following him. " This day is really a bad one for me," he whispered quietly, " I finally get a chance to tell her that I love her, but then everything goes wrong and this happens." He stopped, trying to hold back a new stream of tears that were coming to his face. Turning to the direction of the karaoke bar, Guilmon made a small smile and almost cried again. " Renamon I know you can't hear this but I just need to say it." He turned around completely now, his entire body facing the direction he came and a huge smile on his face. " I love you Renamon, heart and soul!" he screamed out. Satisfied, Guilmon turned around and continued on his walk.  
  
Someone you know is on your side can set you free I can do that for you if you believe in me Why second-guess, what feels so right Just trust your heart, and you'll see the light Repeat Chorus  
  
Renamon was at a loss for words, his declaration of love to her had affected her greatly. She was smiling, a warm tender one, and there were these sensations going through her, one's that she never knew existed. Then came the biggest feeling of all, a burning sensation in her heart, not a painful one, but a nice peaceful one. She surrendered to it, not caring what happened, and only stopped long enough to wipe the tears on her face. Tears!? Was she crying!? Renamon was a little shocked, she had rarely ever cried, the only time she ever did so was when she had to return to the digital world with the others. She couldn't stop though, the tears continued to pour down her face, one of happiness and joy. So this is love, Renamon thought silently to herself.  
  
Girl, my heart is driving me to where you are Well, you can take both hands off the wheel and still get far Be swept away, enjoy the ride You won't get lost With your heart to guide you. Chorus (2times)  
  
He felt better, now that he had gotten rid of some of his sorrow. " Might as well go to sleep," he said to himself while walking down the path towards his home. Half way down it though noise right behind him caused him to turn. Seeing nothing, he turned around and bumped into Renamon! " R-Renamon what are you doing here!?" Guilmon asked in fear and confusion. " You know why," she spoke in her emotionless voice. Guilmon looked down at the ground with a shameful look on his face. " Renamon I'm really sorry about what in did." he started to say, but then was stopped when she kissed him.  
  
When things are gettin' crazy (crazy) And you don't know where to start (to start) Keep on believin', baby (baby) Just be true to your heart When all the world around you (baby) It seems to fall apart (apart) Keep on believin', baby (baby) Just be true to your heart (Got to be true to your heart)  
  
As Renamon pulled back, she noticed the shocked expression on his face. " Renamon why did you do that?" he asked after a few brief minutes of silence. She didn't reply, instead she just looked to the ground in a blush. " I don't know, it was.sudden wasn't it?" Guilmon nodded his head but then looked up at the sky. " Nice night huh?" " Indeed." Another long moment of silence passed, where both managed to look at each other when the other was looking away. Okay this is it, don't blow it, he thought silently. " Renamon listen about the song me and Takato sung and everything it's just that." Once again he didn't get to finish because Renamon put her claw to his lips. " I already know Guilmon, I already know," she whispered. " You-you do?!" Renamon nodded and Guilmon smiled slightly. " Well then I guess there's no hiding it, Renamon I do love, and I really mean it," he stated firmly. He watched her smile, and noticed a few tears in her eyes. " Uh did I say something wrong?" he asked meekly. Renamon on her part giggled, which turned to chuckling, which turned to full blow laughter. " Guilmon you said everything right," she replied in between fits of laughter, " I listened to my heart for once and have found that I to love you." Guilmon stared at her in shock, a hopeful smile coming on his face. " You really mean it?" he whispered. Renamon smiled and leaned closer. " Of course," she said before kissing him again.  
  
Author's notes: There you have it everyone, Chapter 2 of my song fic!  
  
Rika: * looks at Renamon and Guilmon together* Hey not fair!!! Why didn't I get my goggle head back yet?!  
  
Me: Relax Rika, I made Renamon and Guilmon get together in this chapter so the next one can be for you and Takato  
  
Rika: Really! you mean it!  
  
Me: Yeah I do, so until next chapter see ya everyone! * As a side note, Anonymous Reader if you are reading this right now, can you please tell me who sings those two songs you suggested in your review? Thanks a lot!* 


	3. Chapter 3: Rika's catch

Please Be Mine  
  
Disclaimer: Hi everyone and welcome to the final chapter of my second song-fic!  
  
Rika: About time you wrote this, it's been a month almost!  
  
Me: * sweat drops* I'm sorry Rika, it's just that I had a really bad case of writers block in that long time, with this story anyways  
  
Rika: Ok I'll forgive you THIS time, now write and put me back with MY goggle-head!  
  
Me: Uh.sure Rika, ok here I go everyone, and as a side note I don't own digimon or the song " Back at One" by Brian McKnight!  
  
Chapter three: Rika's catch  
  
It was dark out; the lights in all the windows were on, illuminating the sidewalks and streets. The people that were out at night were going about their business, grateful that there was so much light. However, one figure was in a rush, running down the streets and he hated the fact that their was so much light around. " Damn it's too bright out here, I'll be seen!" Takato growled under his breath while continuing to run. Him and Guilmon had separated from each other about half an hour ago, which means it was now almost an hour after the small incident. " Small?" Takato asked to an invisible person in front of him, " it was a huge mistake!" While he had been singing with Guilmon, he had seen the look on Rika's face, a look that she only showed when she was deeply embarrassed or about to blow her top. I'll never be able to tell her, he thought silently. Takato shook his head and continued on his trek, not caring about the fresh tears that were pouring down his cheeks.  
  
Its undeniable...that we should be together  
  
Its unbelievable how I used to say that I found in her  
  
The places you need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,  
  
Then let me show you now that I'm for real  
  
If all things in time, time will reveal  
  
Yeah...  
  
Unknown to Takato, his follower had managed to catch up to him and was now following behind him, hiding behind the nearest thing whenever he looked behind him. Damn it Takato just stand still for a second! Rika yelled in her mind. She couldn't blame him though; she knew that if he saw her he would just start running faster. " Why does Takato love me?" she asked herself, " I mean this is the last thing I expected from the leader of the tamers!" Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Rika continued to follow closely behind Takato. She was about to grumble to herself about all the running again when she noticed Takato had finally stopped and was walking. Thank God! Rika thought, now, time to get some answers! Rika grinned and slowly made her way closer to the male tamer.  
  
One, you're like a dream come true  
  
Two, jus wanna be with you  
  
Three, girl it's plain to see that you're the only one for me  
  
Four, repeat steps one to three  
  
Five, make you fall in love with me  
  
If ever I believe our work is done, then I start Back at One.(yeah)  
  
He had stopped running, the pain had finally gotten to him, and there was nothing he could do about it. " Might as well walk," he said to himself, " I've put enough distance between me and the others." Takato sighed and looked up at the sky, not really paying attention to where he was going, that is until he walked into a lamppost. " Ohh..I'm going to feel that in the morning" Takato groaned while clutching his head. He started to shake it, trying to clear out the pain; that is until he heard a sound. It was giggling, light and full of life, and also very familiar. " I guess your also feeling that right now huh Goggle-head?" Takato's eyes shot open and he stared directly in front of him. No It couldn't be her!? he thought to himself. Gathering up his courage Takato turned around and almost yelped in fright. There leaning up against the side of a building was Rika, one of her trademark grins across her face. " I guess it's true," Rika said while she motioned to the post he just ran into, " love does hurt."  
  
So incredible, the way things work themselves out  
  
And all emotional, once you know that its all about babe  
  
And undesirable for us to be apart  
  
Never would of made it very far  
  
Cause you know that you got the keys to my heart  
  
Cause...  
  
She stood there watching him, almost laughing herself when he blushed and looked to the ground at her comment. " He looks cute when he does that, " she said to herself. Then almost immediately her eyes opened wide when she realized what she had said. Oh My God I actually said that!?!!? she thought, not even noticing the look of bewilderment on Takato's face. " Uh Rika are you ok?" Takato's voice called to her. Rika on her part shook her head and mentally cursed herself for not listening to Takato. " Yeah I'm fine, were you trying to say something?" Takato blushed again and looked down, earning another grin from Rika. " Well actually I wanted to apologize for what I did with Guilmon, I really am sorry about it, please don't hit me!" Takato cowered and waited for the blow, but it never came, he looked up to see that Rika was lost deep in thought. " Uh Rika, hey Rika are you sure your ok?" Rika on her part nodded and then looked up at him. " Takato?" she questioned. " Yeah Rika?" She looked at him, and he saw sincerity in her eyes. " Did you really meen what you said back there?"  
  
One, you're like a dream come true  
  
Two, jus wanna be with you  
  
Three, girl it's plain to see that you're the only one for me  
  
Four, repeat steps one to three  
  
Five, make you fall in love with me  
  
If ever I believe our work is done, then I start Back at One.  
  
" What were you thinking?!?! You loving me, your crazy!!" He had expected her to say that to him, not the question that she had just asked. " Uh meen what Rika?" he asked nervously while scratching the back of his head. Rika looked at him and sighed then shook her head. " Goggle- head, Takato, look I'm not what I used to be four years ago, I won't throttle you for telling the truth, now lying, THAT I would." She grinned after she said that while he just chuckled a bit nervously. " Well go on Takato, tell me is it true what you said?" Takato turned red and tried desperately to find the words to say. " W-Well R-Rika I don't actually think." he stopped when she gave him a stern look. " Ok ok fine I admit it I-I-I love you Rika!" Takato stood there breathing hard as she looked back at him. There was an uncanny silence between the two before Rika finally broke it. " Why?" she asked.  
  
Say farewell to the dark night  
  
I see the coming of the sun  
  
I feel like a little child whose life has just begun  
  
You came and reached into the light  
  
Into this lonely heart of mine  
  
You threw out the life line - just in the Nick of Tiimmmeeee...  
  
That one little question was all she wanted to know, why did he love her? " I don't know if I can explain it Rika, it's a little long," he began to say. " Well I'm not going anywhere, so go right ahead Takato." She watched him nod and then look up at the sky before he started to talk to her. " Well Rika I did like Jeri at first, well that is until I found she liked me as a friend and Henry more, after that I was distraught and went through the park, you remember what happened next right?" Rika nodded at Takato's question, of course she remembered what happened after that, she had been in the park that day. She had been walking through it as a short cut when she ran into Takato who was crying. As it turns out she had found out about what happened with Jeri and had calmed him down. They left and he thanked her, but she had seen something in his eyes when he said goodbye to her that day, a sort of sparkle was in them. " Takato you don't meen??" she asked towards the male tamer. Takato smiled and nodded his head at her, proving her conclusion right. " Yes Rika from that day and on I started to have feelings towards you, consequently I found out Guilmon also liked Renamon and the two of us looked for ways to tell you two but never found any until." he trailed off. " Until today," she finished for him. " Yep," Takato said to her while looking back up at the sky, " until today."  
  
One, you're like a dream come true  
  
Two, jus wanna be with you  
  
Three, girl it's plain to see that you're the only one for me  
  
Four, repeat steps one to three  
  
Five, make you fall in love with me  
  
If ever I believe our work is done, then I start Back at One.  
  
He sat there in silence with her, both not saying a word and both looking up at the stars. " Rika?" he asked finally breaking the silence between the two. " Yeah Takato?" " Well I don't want to be hurt or anything but, do you think there is any small chance you like me to?" He regretted saying those words the moment they left his mouth because a long silence soon followed them. " Rika I'm sorry for asking, please don't!!" he was silenced by Rika; who had raised her hand. " Takato its ok, don't worry, you asked me the question and you do deserve an answer," she stated simply. Takato on his part looked at her strangely. " When did you become like that?" he asked. Rika on her part chuckled and looked at him before responding. " My grandmother, I've learned a few things from her over the years." Takato nodded his head, accepting her answer and then looked into her violet eyes with his brown ones. " So then Rika what's the answer?" he asked, half-afraid and half-anxious. Rika smirked at him and motioned him to come closer. Takato did so only to have Rika wrap her hands around him and pull him close. " Huh Rika what's?!?!?" he started to say before Rika put her finger on his lips and smirked again. " Takato you wanted your answer and here it is, now shut up and kiss me." Takato on his part grinned as he looked at Rika, her face illuminated by the moonlight. " Yes ma'am," he said before doing just that.  
  
Author's notes: Well here it is Chapter three and another story done, Hooray for me!  
  
Takato: Finally you finished it, it took you this long?! * notices Rika behind him* Rika-chan!  
  
Rika: Taka-chan! * lets out a squeal of delight and jumps in Takato's arms*  
  
Me: * sweat drops* ooookkkk, anyways I hoped you liked this story and I hope to hear what you all thought, please R&R! * Takato's shout is heard* Good grief! Rika Takato's not a stuffed toy! * runs off to help Takato* 


End file.
